Śmierć Pinokia
by Monocerosik
Summary: List oddający metaforę pewnego życia... Powojennie.


_31 października 1998,_

_Droga Hermiono,_

_ Prosiłaś, żebym pisał jak najczęściej, co niniejszym czynię. Powiedz mi, gdy zalew potterowej korespondencji za bardzo Cię przytłoczy, ale póki co będę korzystać z Twojej oferty - przyjaciółki i psychologa w jednym._

_ Pamiętasz taką bajkę - Pinokio? Wiem, że pamiętasz. Niewiele osób pochodzących z czarodziejskiego świata kojarzy tę genialną opowieść, choć przesiąknięta jest czarami i magią. Kawałek drewna, zamieniony nieznaną mocą w drewnianego chłopca - marionetkę, który miał być grzecznym dzieckiem i wykonać jakąś dziwaczną misję. W nagrodę za wykonanie zadania oraz za dobre sprawowanie (uderzająco podobne do zachowania wzorowego Gryfona) uzyskał prawdziwe życie, wolność. Widzisz już, do czego zmierzam?_

_ Jest mi ciężko, nie powiem, że nie. To takie dziwne, że gdy już wszystko minęło - gdy dokonałem czegoś, czego świat wymagał ode mnie nieustannie przez tyle lat - nie czuję triumfu. Nie ma we mnie radości ze zwycięstwa. Wcale nie czuję się tak, jakbym nagle stał się wolnym człowiekiem, który z życiem może zrobić to, co mu się tylko podoba, bez wiszącej nad głową groźby starcia z potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Myślałem... Miałem nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim, gdy wreszcie uda mi się go zabić i gdy ucichnie cała ta powojenna wrzawa, odnajdę prawdziwego siebie. Nie popychadło z komórki pod schodami, ani niechciane dziecko. Nie idiotycznie odważnego dzieciaka, złotego chłopca Gryffindoru, i wreszcie nie Chłopca-Który-Znów-Przeżył, nie bohatera z pierwszych stron gazet... Chciałbym odnaleźć siebie, Harry'ego Pottera, kimkolwiek on jest._

_ Znów musisz czytać te moje brednie, przepraszam Cię najmocniej. Chyba ta data mnie przytłacza. To wszystko przez Pinokia, naprawdę. Wczoraj, wędrując po mugolskim Londynie, zobaczyłem afisz - reklamował przedstawienie, mające odbyć się tego dnia, a w którym występowały dzieci z jakiejś szkoły w Surrey. Wiedziałaś, że gdy jeszcze chodziłem do podstawówki w Little Whinging, chciałem dostać się do szkolnego teatrzyku i zostać aktorem? Tylko po to, by przez jakiś czas poczuć się kimś innym... Oczywiście, Dudley i jego banda skutecznie mi to uniemożliwili. Wiesz, jak było. _

_ Ale odchodzę od tematu. Poszedłem na to przedstawienie z czystej ciekawości. Nie było specjalnie porywające, dzieci - jak to dzieci, odegrały swoje role poprawnie, choć bez polotu i fajerwerków. W sumie całość nie poruszyła mnie niczym szczególnym, poza tym jednym śmiesznym faktem - życie Pinokia tak bardzo przypomina mi moje własne pokręcone perypetie - moje przeznaczenie, los, fatum, przekleństwo, czy jak zechcesz to nazwać. W co on - i ja - potrafiliśmy się wplątać - tego nie da się opisać, ale wiele z jego zachowań do złudzenia przypomina moje, prawda? Choćby bezmyślne rzucanie się na ratunek komuś, kto jest bardzo drogi... A pamiętasz, że jeden z bohaterów bajki nazywał się Knot? No, jeżeli to nie jest synchronizacją wszechświata, to ja nie wiem, co nią jest!_

_ Chyba nie powinienem Ci tego pisać, ale oszaleję, po prostu te myśli rozsadzą mi czaszkę, jeżeli z nikim się nimi nie podzielę. Powiedz mi, co znaczy, że Pinokio żył długo i szczęśliwie? W ogóle, zauważasz tę przedziwną analogię? Jest sobie mały Harry Potter, nic nieznaczące dziecko, zaniedbywane przez rodzinę, nic niewarte, zapomniane przez świat, jakby odłożone na półkę do czasu, aż będzie potrzebne. Któregoś dnia, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, to dziecko ożywa, przemienia się w chłopca - prawdziwego chłopca z własnymi pragnieniami, marzeniami, pomysłami i w dodatku bardzo nieposłusznego, ciągle sprawiającego kłopoty. Ale zupełnie jak Pionkio, jest tylko marionetką. _

_ Przez tyle lat byłem marionetką w rękach ludzi silniejszych, mądrzejszych, starszych ode mnie. Może nieco niegrzeczną i problematyczną, ale jednak. Przez wszystkie moje lata w Hogwarcie i w czasie wyprawy po _te_ przedmioty, szedłem jak prowadzony na sznurku, krok po kroku, kierowany przez polecenia zza grobu... Teraz, jak nad tym pomyślę, brzmi to przerażająco. Zresztą, jak większość istotnych wydarzeń w moim życiu._

_ Ale potem co się dzieje? Co się dzieje z marionetką, gdy odetnie się sznurki, które ją podtrzymują? Jak może żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Wykonałem moje zadanie i nagle zmieniłem się w chłopca z krwi i kości, odzyskałem wolność. Tylko co teraz? _

_ Powiedz mi, co było w tej bajce dalej? Czy stworzony magią chłopiec mógł dorosnąć, prawdziwie się zakochać? Czy dorosły Pinokio chodził do pracy, założył rodzinę, cieszył się dziećmi i wnukami? Zestarzał się czy zginął w kolejnej lekkomyślnej, ale bohaterskiej akcji? Czy żył, jak cała reszta, powoli realizując założone cele, martwiąc się tym, co zwykli, szarzy ludzie? Czy nie bał się, że pewnego dnia obudzi się i znów będzie drewnianą marionetką? _

_ Powiedz mi, Hermiono, jak umierał Pinokio?_

_HP_


End file.
